Of Avengers and Clouds and Cherry Blossoms
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: He fake contemplated for a second. 'Well then. I would advise you to tell the Uchiha you’re taken,' He smirked lazily, kissing her once more. ShikaSaku.


**Hi people. Remember that ShikaSaku oneshot I was complaining about not being able to write? **

**Well, here it is. **

**I hope people like it...I don't really like the beginning...it seems...RUSHED...**

**I dunno. Please, if you read this, review. I REALLY don't like flames, but I don't mind for this one, because it's my first attempt at ShikaSaku.**

**Some people might even call it ShikaSakuSasu, but it was SUPPOSED to be ShikaSaku.**

**And Shikamaru's a little OOC in this...I think...because...well...I dunno...meh...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING DAMMIT!_

* * *

_ **

_Of Avengers and Clouds and Cherry Blossoms_

Shikamaru sighed from his usual cloud-watching spot. It was a nice day to watch the clouds, very clear, with barely any wind at all.

Suddenly, he heard a sigh. He looked down and saw a pink head staring at the creak that went by his cloud-watching hill.

"Sakura?"

She quickly turned around. 'Shikamaru?"

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" Shikamaru looked down at her from his cloud watching spot.

"Um…" She bit her lip, not sure if she should tell the lazy genius. She guessed they could call each other acquantices, but they'd never been more then that, or really talked.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, waiting for Sakura to decide whether or not to tell him.

"…He's back."

Shikamaru instantly knew why she was so…UPSET.

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

"Wow."

"Yeah…he told me he loved me, and he wants me, but…I don't know,' She whispered timidly, walking over to Shikamaru and sitting besides him.

Shikamaru sighed. "He's an AVENGER, Sakura…"

"Yeah…"

"…And he's looking to RESTORE his clan."

She knew that, she truly did, but when Shikamaru said it it came whipping right back into her memory.

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

Sakura turned her gaze to Shikamaru. "Truly? I don't know."

Shikamaru felt his cheeks flush as she smiled at him. He'd had a crush on her for a while now…she didn't know. She never would.

She'd always had her sights set on the Uchiha. Nothing had interfered with that.

But now, he wasn't so sure.

"Shikamaru…"

"Troublesome. What?"

"Say…there's this…OTHER boy I like…" Sakura started slowly, rolling over to face the Nara genius. "Aaaand…I'm pretty sure I like him a LOT more then Sasuke…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Well first I would ask if he's real."

Sakura laughed, her pure melody echoing across the hill. "Oh, he very much exists."

"Well, who is he then?" Shikamaru was curious. He liked her, and if there was a chance that she liked him back…

Sakura flushed. Shikamaru chuckled, knowing he wouldn't get that answer out of her. "Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Umm…did he participate in the chuunin exams?"

"…YES."

"Hmmm…" Shikamaru closed his eyes, thinking. "Gaara?"

"No."

"Neji?"

"NO!"

"Naruto?"

"NO!"

"Kiba?"

"NO!"

"Shino?"

"…NO."

"…CHouji?"

"NO."

"…LEE???"

"NO!" She screamed.

Suddenly, Shikamaru flushed. The only person he HADN'T asked…was HIMSELF.

"…Me?"

Sakura went bright red. Shikamaru chuckled. "It IS me, isn't it?"

"Ummm…" Sakura directed her gaze elsewhere, flushing deeper and deeper red by the second.

He leaned closer, deciding for once to not be so lazy, and kissed her cheek. She looked at him, surprise evident in her face.

"What was that for?" She gasped.

"You never answered my question," He said lazily, smirking at her.

She flushed.

"…YES."

He fake-contemplated for a second. "Well then. I would advise you to tell the Uchiha you're taken," He smirked lazily, kissing her once more.

When they pulled back, Sakura whispered-barely loud enough for him to hear- "Okay."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and drew her onto his chest, and then they both laid back.

And watched the clouds for the rest of the day, the pink-haired medic snuggling cozily into the lazy-genius ANBU captain.

* * *

**...Erm...**

**IT SUCKED.**

**Yes, I know, I am a very bad author, I think all of my works suck...**

**Actually, this one is less-sucky then the rest of mine (EXCEPT for _38 Blossoms;_ that rocked).**

**Okay, leave your thoughts please.**

**IF YOU READ THIS, DAMMIT, REVIEW.**

**I need to know if I should do ANOTHER ShikaSaku...**

**...Since its one of my favorite pairings...**

**-giggles-**

**Lolz.**

**Anyway, please review.**

**OH, and after you reviewed, please read the GaaSaku I posted a little before this, called _Beautiful, Broken Angel._**

**I would really appreciate it.**

**A lot.**

**A lot a lot.**

**Lol...I need to stop...**

**I'm hyper...**

**CHOCOLATE!**

**-starts running around in circles-**

**BYe...**

**MaybelleDragon **


End file.
